Chrono Cross Reflections
by Azn-FireJap
Summary: From Serge's POV after the fight with Time Devourer and after Kid finds him eventually. Ma 1st CC story!!! PLZ R/R!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


** Chrono Cross Reflections **

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
** This is a CC fic. I don't own CC and I don't say I do so please don't sue me! This fic is in Serge's Point of View and starts off a while after the battle with the Time Devourer and after Kid eventually finds Serge in his Home World. **   
It was near midnight. Kid was sitting near the lake by Arni Village. She was staring out into the sea with a daze-like expression on her face. I walked up to her and sat down beside her. It had been days since I reunited with her, and weeks after the battle with the Time Devourer. I was extremely happy when I saw her face again at Opassa Beach. I was afraid I would never see her again after that final battle. As I sat beside her, I remembered everything that had happened in the last few months. How we met at Cape Howl, the Dragon Gods, all the battles and friends we made along the way, a lot had happened. I don't think she noticed me sitting there beside her. Her face was clouded in thought and confusion. I looked across the water. It was relaxing, but not as good a feeling as the feeling I have whenever I'm with Kid. She finally turned slightly and saw that I was sitting beside her.   
"Oh, hi Serge. Oi, I didn't know you were here!" Kid said with her accent. I just nodded. She looked out at the lake again. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her back. She looked at me for a second and then looked back. I could barely see that she was blushing a bit. Her blonde hair glistened in the clear dark night. Her cerulean blue eyes were more beautiful than the sea itself. She was gorgeous from the day they had met. She lowered her head onto my shoulder and used it like a pillow. At first I was a bit surprised that she had done that but then again, I was happier than before after she did that. I turned and she brought her head up facing me. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Then I moved my head closer to hers. She closed her eyes as I gently pressed my lips up against hers. Eventually though, we needed to breathe so we pulled out of the kiss.   
"Wow... That was something, mate." Kid said after.   
"Ya..." I replied.   
She looked down for a while. I saw a tear in her eye. Her eyes were in a daze again as I brushed away the tear with my finger.   
"What's wrong?" I asked.   
"No one's ever kissed me before or even given me that much attention." She whispered back.   
"I'm sorry if I made you cry..."  
"No it's not that, I was only crying because that was so sweet." She assured me without her accent.   
We looked in each other's eyes again. I moved my hands and brushed her blonde soft hair. She moved her head near mine and I moved closer too. Our lips touched each other's again. I wished it would last forever but we eventually had to stop for air. We stared in the waters again. I saw her shiver a bit. I didn't know if she was cold or maybe it was too much attention for her to bear.   
"Are you cold?" I asked softly.   
"Ya, kinda. It's no problem though..." Kid told me as she crossed her hands around her arms and shivered a bit more.   
I slowly moved closer and embraced her. She seemed relieved and put her head on my shoulder again.   
"You're a nice friend mate."   
"You too, Kid."   
We stayed like that for hours. Her face was prettier to me than all the moons in the universe. I started reflecting back on how we first met again. I had just run up to Cape Howl after I transported from dimensions and found out that I had died 10 years ago in that parallel universe. When I came to the top of Cape Howl, I saw a tombstone there It was my grave. Just as I turned to walk away, a trio of Acacian Dragoons confronted me. A fat and short one named Peppor, a skinny and tall one named Solt, and an Acacian Deva named Karsh.   
"So you're the ghost of the boy who died 10 years ago." Karsh said to me. I was totally confused at what he meant.   
"We've been given orders to eliminate you once and for all."   
Before a crazy fight began, a girl appeared at the top of a nearby cliff. She was wearing a blood red jacket and miniskirt with a knife in a pouch on her belt. It was Kid. I didn't really notice then, but I would soon fall in love with her...  
"Who the hell?!" Karsh yelled.   
She leaped from the cliff to a few meters in front of me.   
"Not very nice to gang up on someone is it?" She asked sarcastically to the trio.   
"Get lost little girl. We don't want to hurt you but if you get in the way of the Acacian Dragoons then you'll be killed." Karsh threatened.   
"Ohhhhh. I'm so scared. Don't make me laugh! I'll kick yer arses so hard you'll kiss the moons!" Kid answered.   
I pulled out my double-sided sea swallow and got ready for the battle she started with her taunting. Karsh pulled out this giant axe and the shaker brothers pulled out swords. Before I could attack them, Kid ran and smoothly cut Solt's sword in half and then stabbed him in one swift motion. He fell down defeated but not dead.   
"Solt you idiot!" Peppor cried.   
Peppor was about to slice her in the back when I just couldn't let him do that so I unleashed an element on him. He got fried and flew across the dirt and stopped after he hit a tree!   
"Not bad mate." She complimented me.   
Karsh came out of nowhere and whacked me with the end of his giant axe. Everything started going into a blur for me and then black as I fell on the dusty ground. Before he could finish me off, Kid kicked him hard in the face. He flew backwards. The shaker brothers ran soon after.   
"Cowards." Karsh whispered as he ran after them.   
When I finally woke up, I was still near the same spot where I blacked out. I saw the girl's face and that's when I noticed how beautiful she was. She was also a great fighter. "You alright mate?" She asked me with her accent.   
"Ya, I think so..."  
"What's yer name?"   
I just stared at her confused.   
"Hello? I asked you for yer name, mate. Did that bugger knock your brains out or somethin?" She asked again. I shook my head and told her my name.   
"Serge eh? My name's Kid." She told me and looked out at the sea with the same dazed look that she had on now.   
That's how I met Kid and soon enough, we had to go on all these adventures to save both worlds. It was now near sunrise and she was asleep on the sandy beach. I pulled off my link-chained jacket and put it around her like a blanket. It felt like I had known her forever even though I really only knew her for a few months around. There had been times when I thought we would die but we always managed to keep going even when we were staring death in the face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the fic so far, maybe I'll write more if I get reviews that say this was pretty good or something. So PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
